En los márgenes
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Su relación era sólo verdad en los cuartos que compartían los dos, en el bar donde se habían reencontrado, en el restaurante que a él le gustaba, en la cocina que él preparaba el desayuno y ella se ponía la camisa que él se había quitado la noche anterior.


_Este fic participa en el Amigo Casi Invisible del foro «Hogwarts a través de los años»_

 **Advertencia:** El epílogo es un mito, no existió para crear esta historia.

Para **Nathiiita-DH** , para su petición Harry P. / Pansy P.

* * *

 **En los márgenes**

 _"_ _There's a new world coming  
and it's just around the bend  
There's a new world coming,  
this one's coming to an end.  
There's a new voice calling,  
you can hear it if you try"_

 _There's a new world coming, DiSA_

* * *

Ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer que seguir a Harry Potter. Pero su jefe no pensaba igual. «Mandy, síguelo hasta que se te caigan los pies». Ella no se había hecho periodista para aquello. «Quiero saber qué hace, a dónde va, todo detalle». Quizá de adolescente hubiera estado interesada en los chismes, pero la guerra lo había cambiado todo. Y Harry Potter nunca le había interesado en lo más absoluto. «Desde que lo dejó la jugadora de Quidditch, no hemos sabido de él». «Ginny Weasley», había dicho Mandy. «Esa. No importa. Importa él. Su vida amorosa». Ella se había hecho periodista para reportar lo que importaba. No para aquel trabajo de mierda en Corazón de Bruja, con un jefe que nunca se aprendía el nombre completo de una mujer. «Quiero saber con quién sale Harry Potter». Su jefe había insistido. «Tenemos que tener la exclusiva».

A quién le importaba con quien salía, se dijo Mandy. A quién chingados.

Como estaba a punto de descubrir, a mucha gente. Ella sólo había tomado la foto que iba a salir en la portada de Corazón de Bruja.

* * *

El 15 de abril empezó siendo un día muy normal para Harry Potter. 15 de abril del 2001. Se acercaba el evento por el día de la victoria, en el que siempre lo obligaban a decir algunas palabras frente a un montón de personas. Estaba dando vueltas en el cubículo de la División de aurores que le habían asignado hacía poco cuando Robards salió de su despacho, la única oficina de todo el lugar y gritó su nombre.

—¡POTTER!

Qué carajos quería. Joder. Qué carajos quería.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Ron Weasley estaba a punto de entrar al ministerio de magia cuando vio de reojo a una bruja que iba leyendo Corazón de bruja y le llamó la atención la portada. Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza para ver que decía. «HARRY POTTER IN FRAGANTI». Todo en mayúsculas. ¿Qué habría hecho aquella vez? Entonces, se dio cuenta de que en la fotografía que, evidentemente, se movía, aparecía Harry con una bruja. Besándola.

«A esa yo la conozco», pensó.

Y entonces el Harry Potter de la fotografía se separó de ella y se dio cuenta de que sí, efectivamente, la conocía.

—¡Joder! —se le escapó, dirigido a nadie en particular.

* * *

Hermione Granger estaba en su oficina. O más bien, el cubículo lleno de libros en el que apenas cabía. Odiaba aquel cubículo, pero adoraba todo el resto de su trabajo. La magia experimental era lo que había estado esperando toda su vida. Y era el único lugar del que no la habían transferido a los tres meses. Había pasado por Control de Criaturas Mágicas, sólo para ser transferida porque sus reformas no eran bien recibidas; había pasado por Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, sólo para volver a ser transferida porque sus reformas no eran bien recibidas y había aterrizado en un pequeño departamento al que nadie le hacía caso. Ahí había descubierto que la magia experimental era lo suyo.

Estaba ahí cuando entró otra de sus compañeras con una taza de té en las manos y una revista. Hermione sólo alcanzó a leer «POTTER IN FRAGANTI» y frunció el ceño.

—Ey, ¿me la prestas? —Señaló la revista.

—Claro.

La otra se la puso en el escritorio. Hermione ni siquiera la abrió cuando su boca de abrió de sorpresa.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba en su sala, leyendo El Profeta cuando oyó a alguien aparecer en su chimenea. Y una risita estúpida. Ni siquiera alzó la cabeza después de la risita estúpida.

—Theodore, creo que habíamos dicho que no podías…

Como saludo, recibió un revistazo en la cara.

»¿Qué carajos…?

Bajó el periódico y vio la revista que le había lanzado Theodore.

—Ve por quién te cambiaron —le dijo Theodore, señalándola.

Draco examinó la portada.

—Joder —musitó.

—Lo mismo pensé yo.

* * *

La única que no estaba sorprendida era Daphne. Cuando Blaise llegó zarandeando la revista, gritándole para que viera lo que acaba de publicar Corazón de Bruja como primera plana, ella no movió ni un músculo de la cara y, cuando vio la fotografía, se limitó a decir:

—Ya lo sabía.

* * *

—Muy bien, Potter, no quiero que esto parezca como que me estoy metiendo en tu vida privada, porque definitivamente no me estoy metiendo en tu vida privada. —Tos—. Pero esta mañana he recibido al menos cuatro vociferadoras que tienen que ver con tu vida privada. —Más tos—. No entendía por qué… Bueno… No sabía. Bueno. Alguien mandó esto… —Robards señaló una revista medio tapada con papeles—. Así fue como me di cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Como dije, no quiero que parezca que me estoy metiendo en tu vida privada pero… —Más tos—. Hay gente exigiendo tu destitución y… —Tos—. Creo que… Bueno… Velo por ti mismo.

Levantó la revista y Harry pudo ver por primera vez la fotografía en la portada que acompañaba al «HARRY POTTER IN FRAGANTI». La habían tomado en su restaurante muggle favorito del centro de Londres —así que alguien lo había seguido hasta allá— y se distinguía perfectamente que el hombre que aparecía en la fotografía era él. Aparecía besando a una mujer que tenía cabello completamente lacio hasta los hombros. Después se separaba de ella y uno podía ver su cara.

Pansy Parkinson.

—De hecho, es una larga historia —comentó Harry.

—A la gente no le hizo mucha gracia, Potter —comentó Robards—. Ninguna gracia. —Harry pudo ver que todavía había pedazos de sobres rojos en el escritorio—. He recibido suficientes gritos el día de hoy.

Harry asintió, intentando parecer que entendía a Robards.

»Ya sabes… no les gusta porque… —Más tos.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Por la marca, no?

Robards asintió, aliviado de que lo hubiera dicho Harry y no él.

—Sí, eso.

—Como dije —comentó Harry—, es una larga historia.

* * *

La primera vez que se habían visto después de la guerra y los juicios —porque a ella, como al resto que tenían una marca tenebrosa—, había sido en un bar muggle. El último lugar en el que Harry esperaría ver a Pansy Parkinson. Había intentado convencer a Ron de que lo acompañara aquella noche pero él le había dicho que no. «Regresas demasiado tarde», había dicho, «odio estar desvelado al día siguiente, cuando puedo oír a Hermione levantada y paseando por toda la casa». Así que había ido solo.

Le gustaba aquel bar ruidoso, más que nada habitado por universitarios muggles que vivían en Londres. Lo había descubierto poco después de que Ginny hubiera hecho las maletas y se hubiera largado. «¿A dónde vas?», había preguntado él, como implorando un «quédate» y ella le había dicho que a cualquier parte, lejos de allí, que no soportaba estar en Inglaterra, que quería probar suerte en cualquier otro lado y que le habían ofrecido un contrato en quien-sabe-cual equipo de Quidditch de quien-sabe-donde. Así que se fue.

Harry empezó a salir sólo, porque Ron y Hermione estaban en una utopía en su relación en la que parecían entenderse perfectamente. Se sentía lejano a ellos. Y después superó su relación con Ginny, pero se quedó con aquel bar en el que una noche, en enero o febrero, probablemente, se encontró a una chica de piernas largas, medias verdes, falda negra de tubo y sueter color mostaza con cuello de tortuga. Parecía la chica muggle más común y corriente que había visto en aquel lugar, hasta creyó que era una de las universitarias que solían pasar por allí. Pero no.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano, la reconoció.

Era difícil olvidar un rostro como el suyo. Pansy Parkinson tenía la nariz parada, los ojos muy juntos, el fleco enmarcándole la gente.

Ella también lo reconoció, al verlo tan cerca.

—¡Potter! —exclamó.

—¿Parkison? —La voz de él sonó más dudosa, como si la creyera sólo una visión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —fue su única respuesta. Dentro de la pregunta iban todas las suposiciones que estaba haciendo sobre la vida de Pansy Parkinson en ese momento. Iba todo lo que sabía de ella, de su desprecio a aquel mundo, del hecho de que la habían juzgado por tener una marca tenebrosa en el brazo al terminar la guerra, de que desencajaba completamente en aquel entorno, con su suéter mostaza y sus medias verde.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees que me dejan entrar a algún lugar mágico? —contestó.

—A mí aquí no me reconocen —contestó Harry.

—Bien —respondió ella.

—Bien —respondió él.

Acabaron compartiendo mesa porque se conocían. Porque tenían curiosidad el uno por el otro. Que los había llevado hasta allí. Pansy Parkinson no era en lo absoluto como la recordaba. Le preguntó cómo le hacía para entrar allí, sin una identificación muggle. Ella se río y sólo dijo « _confundus_ ». «A veces lo uso también para no pagar la cuenta, sobre todo cuando no tengo billetes muggles, no entiendo cómo funciona el dinero aquí». Ignoró la mirada de Harry, que la juzgaba. Le parecía irónico, cuando menos, que el refugio de Pansy para vivir, por horas, en un mundo donde la gente no la juzgaba constantemente con la mirada, fuera un bar muggle.

Parecía un castigo divino, se atrevería a decir.

Ella, sin embargo, parecía haberse acostumbrado. Sólo no hablaron sobre la guerra. Eran un tema demasiado reciente, heridas demasiado abiertas. A ella la habían sentado encadenada en una silla y le habían hecho las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Harry recordaba haber acudido porque su juicio fue el mismo día que el de los Malfoy. Pero para él, el juicio en el que Pansy había sido protagonista era sólo una nota al pie de página. Al fin y al cabo, la habían absuelto de todos los cargos.

«¿Apoyaba las ideas de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?»

«Algunas. Repetía lo que decían en mi casa.»

«¿Se unió por su propia voluntad a él?»

«Podría decirse. Si se considera propia voluntad la preocupación por los amigos.»

«¿Desde cuándo se considera parte de los mortífagos?»

«Fue en diciembre. El año pasado.»

«¿Era parte del círculo interno?»

«No.»

«¿Por qué?»

«Los adolescentes no solíamos ser tomados en cuenta dentro de su círculo. Nadie nos contaba nada. Estábamos allí porque nos decían que era lo que teníamos que hacer. Toda nuestra vida para llegar a ese momento, ¿se imagina?»

«Usted no hace las preguntas.»

«Disculpe.»

La habían absuelto porque Pansy Parkinson nunca había matado a nadie. Porque había logrado convencer al Winzengamot que todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por coacción, especialmente de los Carrow. Le habían puesto como condición para su libertad el terminar sus estudios y una estricta vigilancia. Había terminado sus estudios. Había aceptado la vigilancia. Pero se había refugiado en el mundo muggle, aquel mundo que antes había despreciado como nunca y que consideraba inferior, sólo para evitar las miradas, los dedos que la señalaban y todos los juicios que sabía que merecía.

—Sé que me lo merezco —dijo ella, de repente, dándole un trago a su vaso de cerveza—. Lo de ser paria y todo eso.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Harry. No estaban hablando de eso.

—Sé que me lo merezco —repitió ella, con más calma—. Yo lo elegí, después de todo. —Se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, sé vivir con mis decisiones de mierda.

—Ya —dijo Harry.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Ya no soy esa, de todos modos.

Harry no supo si lo decía para convencerse a sí misma o para convencerlo a él. Probablemente lo primero. Él que sabía. A él, total, qué le importaba Pansy Parkinson. Ya no estaban en el colegio como para que ella se burlara de él o de Ron o de Hermione o de Ginny o de Luna o de todo el mundo. Ya no estaban en el colegio y ella no dejaba que Draco Malfoy se le acostara en las piernas. Ya no estaban en el colegio, ya había pasado la guerra y a ella la habían absuelto.

Nunca había matado a nadie.

—Que bien —le dijo. Le dio por su lado.

—De verdad —insistió Pansy.

—Está bien —repitió Harry—. No tienes que convencerme a mí.

Ya lo había convencido. Porque se le había acercado, porque se había quedado en la misma mesa que él mientras se ponían al corriente a pesar de la incomodidad de ambos. Era extraño.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—De nada.

Ella le sonrió. Pansy Parkinson podía no ser la más guapa con esa nariz parada que tenía. Pero tenía sonrisa bonita. Le mejoraba la expresión.

Harry le extendió el brazo.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño, como si no acabara de creer que aquella escena fuera real. Alzó la mano lentamente, se quedó viendo las manos de Harry, nudosas, calludas y llenas de cicatrices —gajes del oficio—. Las suyas eran largas, con dedos delgados, medio huesudas, de piel muy suave.

Acabó tomando la mano de Harry.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba haciendo, pero seguían ahí. Ninguno se había ido.

* * *

La primera vez que Harry besó a Pansy Parkinson fue en aquel mismo bar. Se siguieron encontrando, siempre por casualidad, porque nunca le decían al otro que día irían. Pasaron las semanas, pasaron los meses, se fue el invierno y llegó la primavera. La primera vez que Harry besó a Pansy Parkinson, fue en marzo. Ella llevaba una blusa con las mangas medio transparentes. Él iba con parte del uniforme de los aurores —sin la túnica, después de todo, estaban en un lugar muggle—. Se sentaron en un rincón en cuanto se encontraron.

Ella se veía feliz.

Él acababa de cerrar un caso.

—Vi lo del caso —le dijo ella—, salió en El Profeta. Felicidades.

—Gracias.

Seguían teniendo demasiado pocas cosas en común. Ni siquiera les gustaba la misma música. Pero se entendían hablando. Así Harry se había enterado de toda su historia. De por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. «Creí que serviría para protegerlos. Primero fue Draco. Es un estúpido, no me vas a decir que no. Y luego Theodore. En navidad de aquel año. Y yo tenía miedo, pero me dije que tenía que protegerlos si las cosas se ponían peores. Ellos son chicos. No iban a hacerlo. Eran temerarios y estúpidos, aun cuando fueran astutos y muy ambiciosos. Por eso lo hice. Creí que si estaba cerca de ellos… nada podría pasarles. Era su mejor amiga. Bueno, y de Draco, también su novia». Él había asentido ante aquella lógica que no entendía. «Da igual lo que yo creyera. Lo que yo crea. Lo hice por protegerlos». Y el mundo estaba haciéndoselo pagar.

No habían vuelto a tocar el tema hasta que aquella noche Harry se fijó en la venda que llevaba en el brazo, que se alcanzaba a ver a través de las mangas transparentes de la blusa. Intentó ignorarla, pero fue imposible y, finalmente, Pansy lo descubrió mirándola.

—Ya sabes que hay allí abajo —le dijo y escondió el brazo detrás de la mesa.

—Lo siento —musitó él.

—No importa. Todo el mundo se le queda viendo cuando llevo manga corta o algo que lo delata —dijo Pansy—. Estoy acostumbrada. Y tú miras diferente que los demás.

—He visto muchas, Pansy. —Finalmente, eran gajes del oficio.

—La mayoría de la gente no —repuso ella—. Les da morbo, curiosidad y horror. Saben que está ahí, escondida y me desprecian por ello. Creo que incluso yo me desprecio por ello, pero porque es horrible y es el símbolo de servirle a alguien. Yo era más ambiciosa, no quería ser la criada de nadie. Pero… —se encogió de hombros—, las cosas pasan, la gente tiene que decidir.

»Los chicos las esconden más fácil. Yo… Cuando la gente ve la venda en el brazo izquierdo, sabe que hay allí abajo.

—Fue una mala decisión —dijo Harry.

—Me lo repito todos los días.

Probablemente los dos pensaban que lo era por razones distintas. El compás moral de Pansy era gris y cambiante, adaptable a las circunstancias. Harry no estaba seguro de entenderlo en lo más absoluto, pero no la despreciaba, aunque sentía que debería hacerlo. Pansy Parkinson no era lo que uno definiría una buena persona. Era más bien un aura gris que había crecido en los márgenes de una guerra, que se había ahogado como una nota al pie de página del bando equivocado. Que lo había elegido por convicción, pero no por la convicción que creían todos, sino por la de la amistad. Que no había matado a nadie, ni torturado a nadie siempre y cuando no la obligaran. Era una chica que se ahogaba en los hubieras.

¿Y si la guerra hubiera durado más? ¿Y si hubiera tenido que probar su lealtad? ¿Y si hubiera hecho cosas horribles? El pretérito pluscuamperfecto la ahogaba porque era capaz de verlo en los ojos de la gente que la juzgaba.

Ella le dio un trago a la cerveza. En realidad no quería hablar de eso. Pero lo había descubierto mirándole el brazo y el tema le había parecido completamente ineludible, como algo que en algún momento tendría que decirle. Porque se había quedado allí, sentado y la había acompañado todas las noches que la encontraba. Quizá se pegaban el uno al otro porque eran dos certezas en un mundo que no era el suyo. Harry, por más que intentara, sabía que no encajaba realmente ya en el mundo muggle. Ella nunca lo había hecho; aquel era un mundo que había despreciado activamente y al que nunca le había importado defender.

Algo los estaba empujando el uno hacia el otro.

—Alguna vez te preguntas lo que… lo que diría la gente si alguien nos encontrara aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Intento no. —Harry le sonrió—. El mundo es muy grande.

—Y también muy pequeño —rebatió ella—, tú y yo… aquí estamos. Seguimos encontrándonos a pesar de que nunca quedamos. Seguimos encontrándonos.

—Yo… —empezó Harry—. Yo… sé que vienes todos los jueves. Sin falta. Lo noté. Así que…

—¿Lo sabías?

—Lo noté después de algunos encuentros casuales.

—Así que has seguido viniendo.

—Sí.

—Quién iba a decir que iba a acabar cayéndote bien, Potter, quién iba a decirlo. —Pareció que iba a reírse pero no lo hizo. Porque ella también había notado el patrón, aunque había intentado ignorarlo. Todos los jueves. Sin falta alguna.

—Sí, quien iba a decirlo.

Y lo siguiente que supo fue que él estaba besándola, que la barba mal arreglada que tenía le picaba en las mejillas y en la barbilla. Que sus labios estaban sobre los suyos. El resto de la noche se le volvió un espejismo para ella. Supo que bailaron y que en algún momento él le dijo que no había nadie en su casa.

«En la mía tampoco», respondió ella.

«Bien».

No recordaba si habían acabado en el departamento de ella o de él. ¿En cuál? No pudo dejar de darle vueltas al pensamiento de que estaba besando a Harry Potter, que era un héroe. Y ella que era… sólo ella. Sólo ella. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que las manos callosas que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo eran las de Harry y que parecía que eran manos que pedían permiso por cada centímetro de piel que recorrían.

Él le desabotonó la blusa. El brassiere. Y después Pansy sintió como las manos de Harry se dirigía hasta donde estaba la venda que siempre cubría la marca.

—No —dijo. Intentó detenerlo con la mano derecha.

—No importa —le dijo él al oído.

Y le quitó la venda.

* * *

Los encuentros siguieron y de repente ya no estaban en marzo sino que estaban en abril. De repente ya no se veían sólo en bares muggles sino que también se encontraban en sus apartamentos. O en un restaurante muggle que a él le gustaba y que ella encontraba un ambiente exótico y extraño. Poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que eran una relación. Que a la mañana siguiente él preparaba el desayuno y ella se paseaba con sus camisas por la casa como si fueran vestidos. Platicaban lo que habían hecho, comentaban cosas sobre sus amigos —amigos que no sabían lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y simplemente aceptaban sus ausencias—; él le contaba las historias de la División de Aurores, ella le contaba sobre las ridículas tradiciones de las antiguas familias mágicas. Existían en un plano diferente a la realidad, pero no dejaban a la realidad en la puerta de la entrada. La arrastraban consigo aunque su relación no fuera parte de ella.

Su relación era sólo verdad en los cuartos que compartían los dos, en el bar donde se habían reencontrado, en el restaurante que a él le gustaba, en la cocina que él preparaba el desayuno y ella se ponía la camisa que él se había quitado la noche anterior.

Nada nunca había salido de ese pequeño, y a la vez enorme, espacio. Ambos coexistían en aquel lugar.

Hasta que se ahogaron y empezaron a fantasear con lo que pasaría si el resto se enterara. Harry pensó que Hermione quizá no estaría demasiado contenta y ni siquiera quiso pensar en lo que diría Ron sobre la marca tenebrosa de Pansy. Pansy pensó que a Draco le entrarían las ganas de vomitar y que Theodore no pararía de molestarla hasta el día del juicio.

Hasta que los dos explotaron.

Ella explotó y se lo contó a Daphne. Daphne ni siquiera la juzgó.

Él explotó, y con él, el mundo.

—Acompáñame a la gala del Día de la Victoria.

Al principio, creyó que lo había escuchado mal. Estaban en ese restaurante que a él le gustaba y ella llevaba un vestido púrpura y unas mallas verdes. La venda en el brazo. Ni siquiera en el mundo muggle le gustaba enseñar aquel tatuaje horrible. Él todavía llevaba el uniforme de la División de aurores, pero sin la capa —y siempre se veía tan guapo en él—. Creyó que lo había escuchado mal porque creyó que ambos sabían que eran el tipo de relación que se sabe clandestina y prohibida, que otros no aprobarían.

»Ya me harté de esconderme —añadió Harry cuando la descubrió mirándolo.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Todavía tenía esperanzas de haber oído mal. Todavía.

—Pansy… —Sonó como a «no me hagas repetirlo». Pero ella quería oírlo de nuevo. Asegurarse de que estaba escuchando lo que él estaba diciendo, que estaban a punto de discutir aquello—. Acompáñame. Por favor.

—Harry…

—Ya sé que la gente hablará —intervino él. No era el mejor argumento para convencerla.

—La gente ya habla —dijo ella—, cada que yo aparezco en algún lugar público, cada que tú lo haces. Y la gente lo hace de maneras muy diferentes.

«No sé si quiero hacerlas chocar».

—Pansy…

Se acerca a ella, le pone su mano sobre la suya. La besa y ella le responde.

»Por favor —le dice cuando se separan.

—Prometo pensarlo.

Ninguno de los dos oye el click de la cámara fotográfica que los acecha y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que ya no existen sólo en los márgenes de la realidad. Siguen cenando y de cuando en cuando entrelazan las manos por arriba de la mesa. Ante los ojos de cualquier persona que no los conociera, eran sólo una pareja cualquiera. Él tenía las manos callosas, ella una nariz puntiaguda y parada.

Claro que, en el mundo del que ambos procedían, todo el mundo conocía sus caras. Y todo el mundo sabía que sus rostros no se asociaban juntos.

—Te quiero —le dijo ella.

«Gracias por invitarme».

Casi seguramente iba a decirle que no.

* * *

El día que la fotografía salió publicada, Harry Potter salió corriendo de la oficina de su jefe, Gawain Robards con el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja en la mano. Chocó con Ron Weasley y apenas reparó en él. Fue hasta el atrio del ministerio sintiendo todo el tiempo las miradas clavadas en él, pero ni siquiera les prestó atención. Salió del ministerio todavía con un montón de ojos siguiéndolo. Se metió en el primer lugar desierto que encontró y se apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Corrió hasta el Knockturn, el único lugar donde a ella la habían dejado rentar. Subió tres pisos de escaleras y llamó a su puerta.

Ella le abrió cuando todavía no se había enterado de las noticias. Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y ella lo recibió con la ceja alzada.

Harry le puso la revista enfrente.

—Ya no importa —le dijo—, acompáñame a la gala del Día de la Victoria. Por favor. Ya no importa.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca al descubrirse en la fotografía.

—¿Qué…?

«Acompáñame». Todo él lo decía. Acortó de un paso la distancia entre los dos y le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la acercó hasta a él y la beso. A plena luz del día. En el mundo real y no sólo en el mundo en el que habían construido todo lo que tenían.

—Acompáñame a esa gala.

—Pero… tendremos que… explicarlo.

—Que se jodan —dijo Harry—, de todos modos siempre he odiado a la prensa. No tenemos nada que explicarles.

Y ella simplemente respondió:

—Está bien.

Después volvió a besarlo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **1) El prompt era una historia en la que Corazón de Bruja publicara una foto de los dos juntos, he aquí el resultado. Espero que te haya gustado, Nathiiita-DH, le puse una partecita de mi corazón a esta historia.**

 **2) Esta es la única vez que hizo mortífaga a Pansy, el prompt lo pedía, pero es una historia interesante a explorar, quizá en algún AU. Quizá.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 15 de septiembre de 2018_


End file.
